The New Cloud Guardian
by Love Chronical
Summary: Shiina Akabari. Heart throb of his town of both genders of all ages and the Varia's new Cloud Guardian? First he has to hide that after dying once he is reborn into the world of KHR, now his love for a physcotic prince that he always had! Come and join Shiina's journey in his new life and promise to get his love now that he has a chance! I am sorry for the sucky summary. -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**I am in a writing zone right now! Listening to an active song called 'Rin Rin High Mind' by Vocaloid Rin Kagamine, a sad but catchy song called  
****'I'm sorry I'm sorry" by vocaloid Miku, and a ****bowl of ramen is just filling me to the brim with ideas! **

**I don't want to have a big note to keep you away from a story I want you to see, so I'll be fast.  
If anything I write is wrong in any way please tell me so I can fix it.  
Also, I read many fanfictions and notes about the manga and I am confused on how Fran refers to himself.  
Many say he says I but others say he says me. Like Me does this instead of I did this.  
Lastly, I will be holding a little drawing of some OC's I will need for later in the story. More info will be on my profile on  
how I will need them. You can submit your entry in the reviews or to a PM.  
Ask if you have any questions about the drawing or story.  
A chapter 396 spoiler. It's small.**

* * *

"Shiina!" I hear my brother call. "Shiina! Help me with these please? What am I saying?" He throws the letters he was carrying at me and continues, "Do you know how many girls came today and got depressed when they figure out I'm not you?" I look down at the letters all over the floor of the old science room. We go there for lunch since we know no one would follow us there. It's the only time we get what we want.  
Peace.  
I turn to him and sigh. "You can't blame me for us being twins? Should we wear name tags?" He scoffs at me and sits down beside me, picking at the octopus shaped sausages. "We have less than two hours here. I want to leave too you know." I pick up a dumpling and shove it into my mouth, "Receiving love letters and death threats aren't my description of a perfect day. They just keep me away from _him. It's pure torture Shiiro!_" I turn to face him once again to see his response. "Wao. You are still in love with him?" He asks. Shiiro scoots away from me as my eyes begin to sparkle and widen. I jump to my feet. "Of course I do. Love is something that can't be taken easily." I sit back down and grab a few spicy tuna sushi slices from our mixed bentos. Shiiro sighs and grabs the sides of my head with his hands.

"You know how devastated everyone will be when they figure it out. All your fans and admirers, fan clubs, friends, and potential enemies. Gone. It will ruin your reputation." I smile a little and grab the sides of his head with my hands. "I know but who will ever think about the possibility of it?" I escape from his grasp and st up straight. "I'm a badass gangster with a group of followers. I have people at my beck and call. Who will kiss my feet if I tell them to. I may be stronger than _THE_ Hibari Kyouya!"

"Yeah, but he will actually kill people by biting them to death. He hate crowding and calls anyone who is weaker than him a herbivore." I giggle a little.

"He is like the lone wolf. I'm the Alpha dog. I will be called on by the police and arrested if I murder someone, but I will beat them to the brink of death if they dare to defy any one of us." Looking at my watch, I start to pack up the lunch boxes since it was about time to go. Shiiro lies on his side, propping his head on his arm and watches me pack. "The amount of people being absent because they are in the hospital could lessen if they don't judge by looks. Just because our bodies are small and petites doesn't mean we are the wink links in the school." He says as he holds up his other arm, motioning me to lift him up. I roll my eyes and pull his arm. " We are just that amazing. We got the looks and moves. Meaning athletic, the arts, and fighting ability."

"Yeah, but you forgot to mention the girly looks. Meaning our height of five feet exactly, neck length faded pink hair matched with silvery-light blue eyes, and don't forget what our online _yaoi _fan club said was the perfect thing of all!" I joined in at this answer and we said in chorus," Our perfectly plump, pink lips that are just **_begging _**to be touched by its counterpart." Shiiro pretended to be choking while I was gagging at the comment so many girls clicked fave on. We laughed for a few minutes then to break the silence that came afterward, Shiiro says,"Well, they wouldn't be wrong about the part on how a guy is most suited to be with you. You never had a female interest and your first love is a man in a manga." The bell rings, indicating that lunch was over. Shiiro and I say our 'see you later' to each other and prepare ourselves for a mountain of letters to be waiting for us in the next class.

After a few more hours of agonizing pain of lessons, letters, and torturous squeals of women who were amazed yet again at the high scores I got, school ended. Indicating I could go to my peaceful room, finish whatever work I had left, and then drool and giggle madly over _him_."  
'_So happy! So happy!_' are the words that are dancing under my stoic façade. Walking by my side was my lovely older brother Shiiro, behind us are my loyal subordinates that are blocking entry to the girls who will literally drag us to their home and keep us trapped there for the rest of our lives, and finally, in front of us are other students who bow when I reach six feet within them. I smirk inwardly and continue on the path towards our older sister's car.

A subordinate, whose name I forgot, opens the car door for me and my brother to enter. As soon as we drive off, thousands of girls pop out and through (literally through) trees, bushes, buildings, other cars, and walls holding out signs with my name on them while screaming how they love me, or if I would date and/or marry them. Some even had the nerve to scream out what they want 'our' child to be like. " I think they increased in population again." My older sister, Sakura, says. Shiiro looks at them through the back and replies,"They always do. The- Oh look Shiina. One wants you to sign her baby." Immediately turning around, I look to where Shiiro was and see a dark-colored woman(**A/N: I am so sorry if I offend anyone here. I don't want to say black since it was a term used to separate people and was a term that a lot used in a bad way. I don't really know any other names to use.)** holding a sign in one hand that state and I quote 'Please sign my baby! My next one will have your name.' and in the other one was a small baby around nine months holding on to dear life as she was being carried (dragged) by the mother.

Sakura tenses up. "Why is a pregnant woman running? OH MY GOD she's practically banging that child to the ground!" She looks in her rear view mirror again and tells us to sit back down. We turn around and watch as the police start to stop the mob that was chasing us, me in particular, through the mirror. "That couldn't get any worse." I hear Shiiro say. I agree with him and look out the window. Resting my chin on my hand and watching the scenery as we pass it. We finally arrive at our Victorian styled home not to long later. Shiiro and I run inside and towards our rooms while Sakura parks her car in one of our many garages. We're rich but not like Vongola rich. Just your typical mother-travels-the-world type rich.

I run into my room and lock the door. Tossing my backpack towards my closet in the process of jumping onto my bed. I pull out my laptop to read the latest Katekyo Hitman Reborn chapter that came out. I subscribed the manga so the site would send an email when a new chapter came out and luckily my phone has an email app so I can check it during school. I giggle softly as I see the young version of Fran, that wears the apple illusion hat, say he now knows how a baked apple feels since he just got hit by a shot during his battle with the Vendice. A few seconds later, I feel an unnecessary weight on my body.

It was Shiiro. '_Damn! I forgot to block the bathroom door._' I thought.  
Shiiro and I don't share a room but we have a bathroom that conjoins them instead. "A new chapter came out?" He asks. "Yeah. Fran is now number two on my favorite character list. Ah! I need to check my inbox." I log on into my email account while Shiiro slides off me then next to me and watches me type. We both stare wide-eyed towards the screen.

"Wao." Shiiro says," One hundred and nine new messages. Luckily you got that group feature so you don't have to sort them out from 'Important' and," he squints is eyes so he could see the rest," 'The bloody she-devils I must never be alone with'." He looks at me for a moment before saying," Does this," he gestures to the 'bloody she-devils',"have anything to do with Kagome Fujisaki from fourth grade?" I shiver at the name of the girl who had me locked up in the basement of her house for almost a whole month. She threatened her parents into not telling a soul of my presence there and she made sure to mark (lovebites/hickeys) me as hers everywhere and I mean **_everywhere_**. When I was finally found, I locked myself in my room and refused everyone who came to get me out.

Shivering from my tragic memories, I say,"But I swear she's still around. Tingles go up my spine everyday and I feel like someone is staring straight through my soul. and I know that many others do the same but I mean like the eyes are literally ripping my body apart to peek inside." I realize my hands were clenching and opening by my side. Probably trying to grab my daggers that weren't there. "Oh how much I wanted to stab my daggers through those psychotic eyes of hers." I say. "Yes, but sadly daggers weren't on the supplies list needed for school," A dark aura begins to grow behind Shiiro while his hair hides his eyes,"and neither were my special requested, one of a kind, dragon styled nun chunks. Then they were man handled by the mingling hands of a useless dog wannabe!" I stare at him for a few minutes until he catches his breath from talking to fast. I smirk and say,"And you wonder why people mistake you for me. We only have opposite 'personality schedules'."  
Shiiro gives me a blank look and I sigh in return. "I'm the most powerful person when I'm around random or unrelated people but nice around family and close friends. You're the opposite." He gives me a nod then smirk. "You only forgot about your hormonal teenage girl personality."  
"It is not hormonal! Baka! And my reasoning is because he is amazing!" I throw my arms up to emphasize then continue,"His luscious hair tha-" Shiiro interrupts me and continues what I was going to say. Widening his eyes with sparkles to show how retarded I would look. "That is just begging me to wrap my hands in it and ruffle it repeatedly. I wonder how his bed hair would look since it's so out-of-place originally," a tick mark shows on my forehead and I push him off my bed. I jump off and stand next to where he lays.

I point at him and shout,"It is NOT out-of-place! It's called curly, well, wavy! The color of his eyes are always a challenge. His personality is so, so, unique and everything." Shiiro starts laughing as he clutches his sides. "Oh how I imagine the reactions everyone would give when they find out about this side of yours." I look around the room for the biggest and heaviest thing I could smack Shiiro with but he stops as noticed me. "You wonder about it too, first love isn't only a boy but a psychotic one from a manga. Man are you obsessed. Oh. You could be his stalker." I scoff at him as we climb back onto my bed and start to delete my fan emails. "So what? They want to defy me then let them. They won't be able to think again when their brain is on the wall next to them. Besides, Bel-sama is amazing!" Shiiro whistles lowly and replies," Dark. I remember when you were smaller and so innocent. You wouldn't let anyone touch or let alone get near you unless it was either Sakura or me.

"Yeah. Dad became insane and Mom had to leave us alone when she had to work so I never got used to her. Th-" a knock on the door interrupted our conversation. From the other side are the voices of our younger twin siblings,"Sakura says to come down for a minute. Mother is coming home soon." Hibiki(boy) and Yuuki(girl) say in unison. Shiiro and Shiver at them. Sure, we would talk or sing in unison but that's for songs or on accident. They did it every single second of the year. Shrugging it off, Shiiro and I walk downstairs to see what Sakura wanted. She wasn't in the kitchen so we went into the living room, rolling on the velvet colored carpet.

"What are you doing?" Shiiro asks. Sakura stops rolling and sits up, facing us. "Thinking." she answers.  
"Figures." I say,"So what did you want?" She stands up and hands me a piece of folded notebook paper from her back pocket. "I need you to go and grab these ingredients from the store for me since Hiroki is off today." She turns to Sand says,"I need your help to get the table and other ingredients for me while Hibiki, Yuuki, and the maids are getting the house cleaned up for Mother's return. I'll be getting outfits for us to where for dinner. Shiina, hurry back so we can get started with food."  
"Hai!" I grab a pair of sunglasses and a hat before I go to the store so I would be a bit hidden in the crowd.**(A/N: I'm not going to write the store scene since no one recognises Shiina)** The sky was a dark purple with some hints of orange when I finished shopping."To think Shiiro and I are the only ones in the family who like wonton soup." A smile plasters my face. "I wonder what kind of soup Bel-sama likes." I giggle to myself and let my thoughts wonder to Bel. When he fought Gokudera in the Vongola rings battle. He wouldn't give up just because the building was going to explode. His signature laugh. I loved that the most about him.  
"Hehe" The walking sign lit up motioning me to walk across the street.

Maybe I was a bit obsessed with Bel-sama. Because of him, I didn't hear the screeching of a 18-wheeler on the street. Since he was the one in my mind, the sight and screams of the people around me were only a blur. With a sound that broke through my mind's Bel barrier, I turned my head slightly.  
Only to have my sight buried in the color red.

My body goes numb but I could hear the thump of my body as it hit the ground, the clattering of the ingredients as they fall from the bag, and the rushing and yelling of everyone who witnessed my soon to be death. Memories start to flash before my eyes. My first birthday. My fieldtrip to Hong Kong. Mother handing me Yuuki to hold. Tears begin to fall from my eyes. _'Is it all going to end already?' _I ask myself.

The pace of the memories start to slow down as they become more recent.  
Reading the chapter that came out today. _'Fran's apple hat is... I don't really have a word.'__  
_Shivering from Hibiki and Yuuki talking in unison. My tears begin to increase as I think that I couldn't see them anymore.  
Thinking about Bel-sama. _'Maybe I could be reborn into that world.'_ A smile graces my face at the thought.  
A blue ribbon in shimmering chocolate waist length hair. My eyes widen themselves and then relax. _'Stupid Shiiro, I was right.'  
_  
A blue ribbon.  
**_Kagome Fujisaki._**  
The last thought I had before the darkness engulfed me.

**)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
_In Shiina's__ mind_ **

"Oh? So you want to be reborn?" A voice in the distance asks. i open my eyes slowly to see nothing.  
It was dark. I tried to feel around me for something.  
Anything, but to no avail. After a few minutes of looking around, I notice that I was floating.  
Naked.  
Blushing, I cover my front with my hands and bend my knees and try to cover my back.  
"You don't need to hide yourself now. I already what was shown so it is in my memory already." The voice was closer this time. My face, going darker if it was even possible, try to find who was talking. _'Sounds familiar, but where?' _I feel hands cover my own and turn me around. My vision covered in white as I was pressed to a broad, chest? "I can help if you want. I am a new man after seeing my loss that happened in the future and I need a start. You are the perfect case."

I recognised who the man was now.**(A/N:Do you?)** Who else could go to different worlds? Smiling lightly, I look at the man before me. He smiled back at me and asks if that is what I want. To be reborn. I nod my head hesitantly. I shut my eyes and open them slowly. Only to see him still smiling at me. _'What is going to do?'_ My question was answered as I felt a sharp pain in the right side of my rib cage. He stabbed a knife into my side. I slump slowly to the ground, or the air below me really, as my body runs cold from the loss of my blood. Looking to my side, I could see my blood, my sweet crimson blood running through the slit in my light cream colored skin.

My eyes slowly close once more, letting the darkness welcome into my now blank mind.

**)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)**

My eyes fluttered open, being greeted to the darkness once again. _'What the hell?' _An angry smile creeps its way onto my face. _'DAMMIT' _I inwardly shout as I threw a punch into the air, but to a throb in my hand as it hits something in front of me. _'Eh?' _I slowly move my hands in front of me and feel the thick material before me. I get the same response as I move my hands to the sides and below me. _'A box.'_ I push both my arms against the top to open the lid.  
It hardly budged. Something was on top of it. Taking in a deep breath, I push upwards again and finally get it open. As I sit up, my first greeting was from a chunk of dirt being shoved into my face.

I spit it out and stand up. I look around and all I could see were the shocked faces of all the people around me.  
Men and women were dressed in black, but a small group of people caught my eyes the most.  
_'CEDEF, and the Ninth?!'_

* * *

**WHEW! Chapter one is up and running.  
Two is going to be up in a few days or so. It all depends on my mood. I apologize if it sucks.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baa~ck! Chapter two is now up as well!  
My contest is still going on so don't be afraid to try it out.  
I still appreciate any help you can give.  
This is un-Betad so it may have some mistakes. Well, onto the story!**

* * *

My life was insane before, take a look at the recent events.  
I get run over by a mental girl who is in love with me, Byakuran grants my wish to be reborn into the world of KHR,  
I wake up to be in a coffin that was being buried, and now I have guns being pointed at me from all directions.

_Nice_.

A man with black hair with hints of gray is the first to talk. "What he hell have you done to my son's body?!" Before I could talk, a woman with waist length blond hair says,"Maybe she's a spy!" I twitch at being called a girl but shrug it off to not cause anymore trouble I'm already in. Not long after, everyone is in a deep conversation of figuring out if I was a spy or not. The voices got louder the more disagreeing that occurred. _'They forgot about me even though I'm the topic of their conflict.'_ Throughout the time I was shifting myself so my bottom wouldn't go numb, my ears picked up the sound of a phone ringing. Unable to see where it was from, I crawled to the front of the grave and try to look over the top.

As I was about to see over the edge, a man from the CEDEF group yells at everyone to shut up. Shocked, my hands slip from the edge and I tumble back. I slowly get back up and look over the edge. Only to be greeted by over used black boots. "Do you mind coming with me for a while?" I shift my gaze upwards and meet the face of the Ninth.  
Ninth of Vongola. I shake my head and try to pull myself up but and up slipping and tumbling back again.

The Ninth chuckles and says,"Iemitsu, help him out would you?" _'Iemitsu. Tsuna's father. Haha'_ I thought. A man with blond hair and a muscular build offers me a hand and I gladly take. _'It really is him. Just with a serious look.'_ My face remains stoic even after the realization that I am actually in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but have a closeup into my mind.  
'_Hehehe~ "I wonder where we're going" I continue to laugh '_I follow behind the Ninth with Iemitsu behind me before we are stopped by the black-haired man from before. "What about my son Ninth? Where the hell is his body?!"

The Ninth raises his hand to the man's face, motioning hm to stop. " I will give you the answers you need at a later date. As of now, I am due to a very important meeting." He turns his hand sideways,"If you will." The said man steps to the side noticeably gritting his teeth. I look at him than towards the ground. I may be the last thing he wants to see at the moment since his son's body was replaced with mine at a crucial moment. A young women with purple eyes covered with eyeglasses opens the car door for us. If I remember correctly, her name is Oregano, Iemitsu's subordinate. I give a last look at the people around the grave I recently exited before entering the car. A pang of guilt shot my heart seeing the looks of everyone. Their feelings were literally wrote onto their foreheads.  
Sadness.  
Depression.  
Awkward silences and many more.

Me being the cause of most of them. The ride was two hours the least before we arrive at our destination.  
The main Vongola base.  
_'__KYAAAAAAA!' _I think everyone around me might have heard that one. We walk down many halls that not a single difference could be made. _'How do they not get lost?' _I luckily notice the Ninth stop in front of me so I don't bump into him. He turns around and tells everyone but Iemitsu and Oregano to leave. He steps to the side and motions me to enter the double oak doors before us. I slowly press my hand against and gently push it open. I enter the room with the trio right after me.

_'The Boss' office. Sweet!' _The desk for the boss. The black leather couch with matching table and red carpet in the center. Bookcases on the extra pieces of the walls. Everything was like I thought it would be. Minus the white man looking straight at us from the opened doored balcony. "Take a seat." he says. I sit down onto the arm-chair while the Ninth and Iemitsu sit on either side of the couch. Oregano stands beside Iemitsu and Byakuran sits on the right arm of the chair I am occupying. "Your explanation to this situation?" I hear the Ninth ask. "I'll start with this. If you haven't felt it yet, you would have failed to notice that this boy is not from this world." I roll my eyes. _'Cheesy start but alright.'_ _  
_

"I guessed as much. So your reason for bringing this boy here." Byakuran giggles and answers,"Also, if you have noticed, I am from about a year of the future. After seeing the loss I have ten years into the future, I wanted to start anew. I wandered in the other worlds looking for a start and I happened to go over this one here." He points to me. "Recently being run over with a wish. I thought 'Perfect' and I granted it. It took some power but I did it." Iemitsu had his arms across his chest and the Ninth had an arm resting on the side of the couch.

"And what about Alex's son's body?" Byakuran puts a hand onto my shoulder and says,"Isn't that obvious? Shiina was only a soul when he arrived." My eyes widened at the realization. _'M-my b-body used to belong to someone who d-d-died not to long ago.'_ I look up to Byakuran and he gives my hair a ruffle,"Don't worry about it" My body still shivering at the realization I turn towards the ground and try to collect myself. "Do you expect us to take care of him now?" Iemitsu asks. Before Byakuran could answer, Oregano says,"Exactly. Is there something he needs that deals with us? Coming here shouldn't have been his only wish right?" Byakuran nods and answers,"Correct. He may have not said it but I figured it out when we met in soul form. If I remember correctly, a certain competition involving two groups should be happening soon? That is the reason I brought Shiina to the time before Tsunayoshi-kun and the rest went into the future."

_'Competition? Ah!' _"The battle for the Vongola Rings!" I say. Receiving another pat to the head, Byakuran says,"Excellent answer Shiina." He turns toward the Ninth. "I want him to be a judge for the rounds between them. In the end is when you will get the answer for part of the rest of his wish." The Ninth gives him a confused look. "Part of the rest?" He asks. "Yes. The rest of it will come after that first part. And if you don't get it after the battle has ended," He hands Iemitsu a button with a smiling Chibi Byakuran giving a thumbs up in the middle,"press this button and I will receive the alert through this ring and will come to your side." The Ninth gives him a nod and asks."What do we do with..." Getting the message I tell him my name. " Shiina for the time being?"

Byakuran smiles before answering,"Train him and teach him about the Vongola, Japan, Italy, Italian and the such. He is experienced with daggers, has perfect agility and exceptional strength. The reason for needing these should come with the first part so just go with it for now. Any other questions you have should be held for another time. I must go. Ja ne~" He gives a little wave and disappears into a puff of smoke. I face the others and silence follows right behind.

_30 seconds of silence..._

_1 minute and 30 seconds of silence..._

_2 minutes and 15 seconds of silence..._

_3 minutes and 42 seconds of silence..._

"So, Shiina. What was your position before coming here?" Oregano asks. Most likely tired of the silence. "I was well, still am I guess a younger twin brother in a semi-rich family. I was the 'Alpha dog' of a loyal group of subordinates in the school. No one dared to defy me. The teachers were no exception. I love to read manga though and I fell in love with one character in a manga called Katekyo Hitman Reborn which is this world. If anyone knew of that they would be disappointed since I always was stoic and beat up anyone who broke the rules or was mistreating another." I looked at them to see if they are still listening.

Oregano asked me if I could tell her about the reason for my wish. "When I was in the fourth grade, a girl who was two years older kidnapped me and locked me into her basement. My daggers were confiscated so I couldn't defend myself or escape. I was found about a month or so later and denied anyone who wanted to get me out of my room afterword. I was in shock and the girl was supposedly locked up but I wasn't so sure. I would look up different things on the internet so I could try to calm down sooner. Then I started to read manga after finding a website filled with them. Not to long after I found Katekyo Hitman Reborn and I loved it. The humor and action were great so I continued reading. Then more characters came in and I saw one that literally took my breath away. Even though he was a guy, i still loved his personality. It was so unique and everything. I finally left my room after that and during those years before this time I would be the 'Alpha dog' and secretly love that character. Finally not too long ago, I was run over by that same girl who kidnapped me. I started thinking about my family and the activities I never got to do then I finally thought maybe I could be reborn into that world with him, then I met Byakuran, woke up in a grave, and now I'm here."

Ninth, Iemitsu, and Oregano, are still trying to process the story. Then the Ninth had I-just-figured-it-out kind of look. "If my suspicions are correct, I might know why you were wanted to be here with us. For now we shall do what Byakuran wants. You can train with Iemitsu and be taught by Oregano, if that is alright with you two." Iemitsu and Oregano give the Ninth a nod. "Take him to your quarters. You can plan from there." "Yes sir." They responded. Oregano motions me to follow her. I stand up and she leads the way to the CEDEF quarters. Iemitsu was behind me while the Ninth went to his desk. Again we went down various halls and stairs that made me wonder how they still didn't get lost since they were all identical.

When we reached the car, Oregano opened the door while Iemitsu ushered me inside. The windows are the one way kind of windows. You can only see through them when on the inside while the outside is pitch black. The CEDEF quarters is not to far from the Vongola base but not close either. Luckily the inside here is different so on my own I know I wouldn't get lost. _'I wonder if Basil is here?' _I turn to Iemitsu and ask,"Is Basil here or did he already leave with the rings?" He looks back at me and answers,"Was that in the manga as well? They must be pretty accurate with our events since he did leave a few days ago. He should be arriving by the the beginning of next week. So we have a week and a half before we need to take off.."

"Here we are." Oregano announces. "This will be your room for now. We can start the lessons today or in the morning." I walk into the room and take a look around. It's a simple room. A single bed with a small dresser and lamp. A bathroom right next to the closet on the left side of the room and a small balcony on the final unmentioned wall. i turn back to Oregano and answer her question. " Now is fine. I am already fluent in Italian and know much of the culture. Japan as well. The tutor I have for summer teaches me about the other countries and things you would learn in high school. Training would be my first priority since I may be weaker than the hitmen and whoever else here."

"Alright then, follow me to the training room and we will begin there. Oregano you can prepare our arrival to Japan for now." Iemitsu informs. I used a pair of daggers that they already had but on the day before we took off for Japan, I had received a pair of daggers with a gold dragon wrapping itself around the handles on both of them. The blade was four and a half inches long the least. Not too fancy but just right for my taste. I was told to relax for the last day before we had to leave the next morning.

_8:00 A.M.  
_Oregano wakes me up and hands me a set of clothes. She said some people there liked me and prepared this for my leave today. I take the set and change after Oregano leaves the room. I go to the mirror and check out myself. I glared at the outfit for a minute. _'Damn them! They did this on purpose.'_ There I was. In front of a mirror that shows me wearing an outfit that the _female_ populationmost likely prepared. "Well, it could have been worse." _'Maybe even a Lolita outfit or some sort of cosplay.' _Giving a sigh of relief, I give a final glance at my reflection again.

A black shirt that leaves my shoulders and collarbone bare and reaches above my stomach. A white bow made of lace is on placed on the top of the shirt above my chest while white thread ties the front of my top together. Little white wings are attached to the back. Arm gloves that cover the thumb, middle, and index fingers to the knuckle are tied with white thread as well. Thigh high black shorts have two white belts. One goes through belt loop while the other is diagonally placed over the other. The footwear are black boots that go right over the knee with three white buckles going up on the outside on each shoe.

_'It could've been worse. It could've been worse.' _I kept chanting the words in my mind as I headed towards the car parked in the front of the building. It was a three-hour drive to the airport so I have to keep myself awake as much as possible. Staying up the whole night and for the drive should let me sleep on the plane long enough that I can be getting off when I wake. To help me keep awake, I started thinking on what I should do when I arrive. Iemitsu will be with Tsuna and checking on their progress. I can do whatever I want but I can't tell them my identity or anything related to the battle if I interact with them. _'It'll be past noon so maybe an early dinner at Tsuyoshi's sushi shop? Go around the mall? Watch the Vongola's progress as well?' _It didn't even feel like an hour when we arrived at the airport. _'Must've been too distracted with planning.'_ I thought.

Inside we had to take off all our metal items, shoes, and such before going through the detectors. It took me a while to get the shoes off but I managed. As I exited the detector, I watched my bag as it went through as well from a tiny screen. My face blanched. _'I'm going to crush those women to the last blood particle!' _My daggers weren't detected with the help of Oregano but the clothes seen were again prepared by those 'Bloody she-devils', and I know I caught a glimpse of laces that most likely belonged to a special Lolita costume. As soon as it came out clean I grabbed everything and ran towards our plane. Of course I got strange looks from many people but those were better than the cooing kind a certain group did.

When I reached the plane I caught sight of Iemitsu waving to me. "What happened over there?" He asks me. "N-Nothing." I answered between breaths. My hands were on my knees and I was slightly leaning over. Worst way to cath a breath but I couldn't help it. He grabs my hand and leads me inside. I ask if I could have the window seat and he gave a nod. The lady on the speaker told everyone to have their bags put up and belts on for take off. The rest I didn't catch as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Or in other words my 'Bel-sama Wonderland'. No pun or anything intended.

_4:44 in the afternoon-Japan  
_I felt a nudge on my shoulder. "Shiina, everyone already left. I need you to get up." It's Iemitsu. I blinked my eyes rapidly to get the sleep away as I got up from my seat. He was right, everyone left already. He carried both of our bags he must have left to get before coming back as I followed him out. We headed to the front of the airport to look for the car Oregano prepared. It took us a few minutes since the parking lot was packed but we found it just in time. The hotel I will be staying was not even three blocks away from the Sawada household. I can go there if I have any problems or questions. He stops in front of the hotel's entrance and hands me my bag. I watch him as he leaves before heading inside when the car left my sight. I give out a sigh and walk towards the desk. "I need my key for my reservation."

My voice is somewhat monotone but the only emotion able to be picked out was annoyance. A could see a light blush appear on the receptionist face but I only ignored it. "O-okay. Name please." I sigh once more and give her my name. She hands me a key and a paper with the number of my room. "Thank you." I say as I walk towards the elevator. My bag was light so I guessed the frilly clothes are taking most of its capacity. Stepping inside, I press the button with the number three on it. By instinct, I look on the back of the slip of paper and as I predicted a phone number is present. I reached the third floor in record time and my room no longer. My room was simple. A bed, a small dresser, a t.v., a window, and a bathroom. I had to beg Iemitsu to get me a room like this. I should only need this for a few days so I don't need a big fancy room with maids and butler's on the side.

I set my bag on the ground and jump onto the bed. To lazy to do anything, I roll onto my stomach and turn on the the television. ' News, Codename Kids next door, drama, drama, more news, Chopped, ugh!' I turn off the t.v. and food the remote aside. Wondering what I should now, my stomach rumbles.'Ah! I should go eat.' I thought. Before leaving the room, I made sure my outfit was wrinkle and stain free. What? I can be a neatish freak and awsome at the same time. I left the hotel and started walking down the street towards the sushi resturant owned by Yamamto's dad. The streets are completely silent. 'The calm before the storm, ne~' My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. I look up and see that I am at the front of the shop. I walk in slowly and examine the area. Tsuyoshi is at the bar and only a few customers. Including Sawada, bomb boy, and Yamamato.

Gokudera loses to Bel-sama, he doesn't deserve to be acknowledged by me. my body tenses at the feeling at being watched. I turn to be greeted by a smile. "Do you need help?" Yamamato. My face turns stoic and I reply with a simple no. "Baseball idiot! Don't keep the Tenth waiting!" My stoic face turns to anger at the voice but changes back when a hands tugs me towards the other two. "Sit beside us. You must be new here right? I never saw you here and you seem about the same age." I nod my head. "What would you like?" A voice above me asks."One order of Fatty tuna." He chuckles before turning back to his work. The trio are still watching me so I took a seat next to Sawada. "Oi! What the hell is this?" Bomb boy asks as he pulls on my wing. A veins twitches on my forehead. I snap away from his touch.

"It's an outfit. I wear it on my body. You know, clothes? Well, guess not seeing as what you have on." He pulls me by my collar and lifts me up to his eye level. "Hiiiiiiiee! G-Gokudera!" Tsuna cries out. "Maa Maa Hayato. She's new here and doesn't know much so let her off, ne?" A vein twitches again. I bite my bottom lip to keep me from shouting. "He's right Gokudera-kun. So please put her down okay?" It twitched again. "If the Tenth says so." He let's go of my collar and I sit back down next to Tsuna. Tsuyoshi handed me my fatty tuna. "S-so what's your name?" I hear Tsuna ask. "Shiina." I answer. Then Gokudera asks,"Is your hair dyed? It looks natural." I could tell he could care less but if it's for his precious Tenth. "Yes it's natural." I take a bite of my fatty tuna. "But you know, I'm still a guy even with these looks and outfits."

Complete silence follows after. I face them. Tsuna is bug eyed, Bomb boy has a you are shifting me look and Yamamato is smiling as usual. I place my chopsticks down as I finish my last piece of fatty tuna. I grab the exact amount of money I owe from my pocket. Placing on the counter I say,"Here, it's the exact amount." I face the trio once more. "See you another time." I walk out of the shop and back to the hotel.

The final days before the battle consisted of many things. I went to the sushi shop for lunch and dinner a few more times. I watched the guardians and Sawada train. Trained myself for at least three hours a day. Went shopping for the perfect clothes to wear when I finally meet Bel-sama. He is a prince and they deserve the best. I giggled at the thoughts. Saw people I recognized from the manganese like Kyoko and Haru. Lambo appeared a few times and I smacked him down for having the snot from his nose cover the entire front of my shirt. I met and ran from Hibari several times as well. One for contaminating the Namimori air when I sneezed, being on the school grounds after school hours but it wasn't even two minutes when it was let out, and so on. It took me a lot of strength to keep my daggers away. No fighting or exposing my reason for being here. Now all the work I did has finally come to the awaiting day.

The meeting of the Varia and Vongola...and my first sight of Bel-sama!


End file.
